


Bedayat Jadeda

by Noelleian



Series: Bedayat Jadeda [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Disability, Drama, Feminization, Fluff, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top/Bottom Dynamics, consensual restraint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Heartbreak Café. </p><p>Bedayat Jadeda, translated from Arabic to 'New Beginnings'. Quatre tries to settle into his new relationship with Duo and Wufei, learning the dynamics of polyamory while still trying to overcome the demons of his past. Duo and Wufei are determined to heal his pain and make him realize that he is worthy of everlasting love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. I got attached to this verse and with encouragement from those of you who loved Heartbreak Café, I decided to continue it and make it into a series. And well, the whole top/bottom thing kind of led to another and this happened. 
> 
> Please bear with me as I've never written kink before, much less Daddy kink, or dirty talk. Please let me know if I did okay at it. They've only just gotten started and Quatre still has much to learn. ~_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters. Just this porny piece of filth. xD

There was something about aggressive caveman behavior that put Quatre into a state of mind reminiscent of the women he’d seen on the covers of his sisters’ romance novels. The kind where they arched their backs, offering their bodies in a show of wanton submission to the handsome, muscular men who held them tenderly. _‘Take me’_ , their eyes seemed to say and when Quatre was brave enough to venture into the novels, the gallant heroes always did just that.

He knew he was supposed to be like the men in those stories. Desiring power and strength and the beautiful woman of his dreams. He was supposed to want to be those men. Supposed to fantasize about ripping bodices and ravishing creamy soft feminine bodies. That’s what his sisters thought he was imagining when he was caught gazing at the glossy artwork on the covers, or less frequently, delving inside for the juicy details.

“Oh, Quatre,” they would admonish. “Someday you’ll find a beautiful girl to look after and protect, and yes, even make love to,” they said as they took the books from his hands. “But you’re still too young for such things.”

He didn’t tell them that he’d been fantasizing about being the women in those novels. His desires centered around not ravishing, but being ravished by the big, strong heroes. Even at a young age, somehow he’d known he shouldn’t say anything. That there was something inherently wrong with craving such things. Disturbed, he could only hope it was something he’d grow out of.

Except, he didn’t. Those desires only got stronger the closer he reached puberty. He’d gotten much better at not getting caught looking at the books and even stole a few, his guilty pleasure hidden in a tiny alcove behind the bookcase in his bedroom. When he knew it was safe, he took them out and devoured them over and over until they were worn and falling apart. Time and time again, he imagined himself being swept off his feet by a strapping knight, or a poor, but courageous peasant boy, and carried off to some enchanted forest, or a dusty stable where he was laid out on a bed of moss and stripped bare. His hero would look down at him with a heady mixture of loving tenderness and burning lust and Quatre would surrender himself for the taking, biting down on his lip and wrapping a trembling hand around himself as the erotic fantasies played out behind his fluttering eyelids.

Meeting Trowa seemed like a dream come true. Especially while on the Peacemillion when he’d appeared at Quatre’s door in the middle of the night after regaining his memories. One thing led to another, as they always say, and Quatre found himself giving up his virginity. It was all of his fantasies finally coming to fruition and he’d instantly fallen love with his own brave and beautiful hero.

They established a relationship shortly after the second war and within six months, Trowa had moved in with him. He remained with the circus, required to go on long stints of travel for several months out of the year, but they found time to spend together during the breaks and they more than made up for lost time when the tour season was over.

For three years, it had been nothing short of bliss. They knew each other inside and out and Quatre believed nothing could ever come between them. It was a love so strong, so unbreakable, nothing could ever destroy it. Their sexual relationship was incredible, even a little adventurous. Quatre loved being the recipient during intercourse which worked out well because Trowa preferred topping. During those private moments, Quatre learned to let go of all the misgivings and misinterpretations, the stigmas of being a man who loved to get fucked. With Trowa’s love and support, it was easy to become comfortable with who and what he was. He discovered that wanting to be fucked, that being fucked had no bearing on a man’s strength. Nor did it affect the prowess that he demonstrated outside of the bedroom. 

Shortly after their fourth anniversary, however, things began to turn sour. Trowa became more confrontational and distant, pulling away from Quatre with no explanation. The affection he’d had no problem expressing previously decreased to disturbing levels along with the frequency in which they were intimate. Quatre’s sister, Adila, had told him it was simply the end of the ‘honeymoon phase’ and that it was the natural evolution of a long term relationship. 

So Quatre grinned and bore it, still trying his best to keep the romance alive despite his grueling work schedule. It was disappointing when Trowa began to turn away his advances with claims that he was tired, but Quatre tried to be understanding. Trowa's schedule was almost as harrowing as his own. Traveling with the circus six months out of every year, working his body to the bone with each performance, and dealing with jet lag on top of all that, it made sense that Trowa didn't always have the energy for lovemaking. 

At one point though, it became a little ridiculous after two months without sex. The endless hours of work, dealing with the exhausting tasks and responsibilities that come with running a large corporation, and a two month stretch of abstinence, Quatre was frustrated beyond his ability to be understanding. The hurried wanks and fingerings he gave himself during his showers were no longer cutting it and he was so desperate for a fucking, he nearly took Trowa's head off one Saturday morning when his lover asked him if he'd grabbed the paper.

"No, I didn't grab the fucking paper, Trowa. You have legs. Go get it yourself."

And that ultimately led to an emotionally draining fight that lasted the entire weekend. Quatre was at his wit's end by the end of it, crying brokenly into his pillow like an angst-ridden teenager. Trowa walked in later that night after Quatre had dozed off and apologized, which then led to a mind-blowing round of languid sex. Quatre wept again, this time from the pleasure of finally being touched where he needed it. His fingers were a poor substitute for his lover's cock. For a time, things were smoothed over, but unfortunately, it was only a temporary fix.

Their sex life was reduced to somewhat short and emotionless fucking, at least on Trowa's end, once or twice a month. It seemed as though Trowa was just going through the motions, or doing it only to get his rocks off. Quatre was too busy being grateful that he was actually making love to him to dwell on the fact that his lover's heart didn't seem to be in it. Rather, he chose to ignore it because it was too painful to think about. 

Things came to a head again a year later when Quatre couldn't find his phone one morning. Late for work and in a rush, he used Trowa's to try to locate it. When he turned the screen on, he noticed that Trowa had several unread text messages from a woman named Miidi Une. Quatre vaguely remembered the name when Trowa had told him he'd run into an old childhood friend while he was grocery shopping and they'd had lunch. Quatre was fine with that, but after the last several months with Trowa increasingly pulling away from him and denying that there was anyone else in his life when Quatre grilled him about it, he was floored and devastated at the revelation that his lover was talking to this girl in secret. 

It inevitably led to an explosive fight when Quatre questioned him about it. Trowa was defensive, angry at Quatre for having the nerve to ask. That was what really drove home the reality that something else was going on with Trowa. It was the first time they attacked each other, emotionally and physically, wielding razor sharp words as weapons designed to hurt each other. Overcome with betrayal, Quatre shoved at the larger man, hitting him across the face, trying to inflict as much pain as he was feeling. He was knocked to the floor by a powerful backhanded slap, and sported a bruised cheek that he'd had to explain away to the people at work. Excuses flowed from his lips, the lies coming surprisingly easy.

Adila was furious when she found out the real reason behind Quatre's injury, wanting to confront Trowa for hurting her brother. Quatre begged her, then shouted in anger and frustration over being treated like a child, insisting that he could fight his own battles.

"I hit him first, Adila. I had it coming. Now will you let me handle my own problems?"

"Fine, but if he ever touches you like that again, I'm going to kill him."

Trowa had left for a few months after that fight, staying with Cathy, and while Quatre missed him, the _old_ him, he was grateful for the reprieve and lack of tension between them, realizing they both needed a break. He just hoped they could work things out when he returned.

For a time, it seemed they had. It got better for a while, but Quatre was despondent when the distant behavior crept back up. He didn't know what to do about it, or how to address it. He wondered if maybe they'd just gotten together far too young, not giving themselves enough time to recover from the war before launching headlong into a commitment neither of them had any experience with. The media didn't help matters. They constantly hounded Quatre, and by association, Trowa. That only added more obstacles for them to work their way around as Trowa didn't appreciate having their private business plastered all over every tabloid, especially with the intensely personal speculations about their sex life which crossed the line more often than not. 

When Quatre returned home on that fateful night and discovered Trowa was leaving him for good, he was so devastated, he drank himself into oblivion and spent the rest of the night lying in their bed, staring at the ceiling and occasionally blubbering into the ominous silence of the empty house. He'd completely forgotten his lunch date with Adila the following day and despite not wanting to go, he didn't have the energy to argue with his sister's bullheaded persistence. 

He went to the lunch and just when he'd thought his life couldn't get worse, he was struck by a taxi cab and laid in a coma for two weeks, waking only to find out that his legs were permanently damaged and disfigured. 

He often wondered now if there wasn't something to the whole fate thing. He'd never been one to subscribe to the idea that everything happened for a reason. That everyone had a predetermined path to follow, a divine destiny to reach. What seemed like the end of his life turned out to be the start of something new. What seemed like an endless sequence of bad luck turned out to be the catalyst for him to finally seize control of his own life. After nearly dying in that accident, he realized how important it was to do something that made him happy because life was simply too short and far too precious.

He signed over the reigns of his father's company to his second oldest sister, moved to Venice Beach, California, and opened his own coffee shop. The endeavor was hugely successful and Quatre found himself a new lease on life. A reason to get up in the mornings. He loved what he did and where he lived, though the increased gravity of the earth took some time for his crippled legs to adjust to. After several months, he was excited to have Adila join him, running her Children of War foundation from her new office in Venice Beach. Quatre loved having her so close by and thoroughly enjoyed it when she helped out at his shop. 

He'd made new friends along the way and his life, while hectic, was much more bearable. The real twist had been eighteen months after he'd opened Heartbreak Café. He was floored when his old war comrades, fellow Gundam pilots, and friends came into his shop. It was the first time in four years that he'd seen them and he was over the moon by what he initially thought was an impromptu visit. 

He was blown away when he was subsequently taken out to dinner and then seduced. Fucked against his own couch while his head spun with ecstasy and Duo's strong concoction of Jack and Coke. When he woke up the following morning, with a cobwebbed, but much more sober mind, he thought he'd just made the worst mistake of his life and ruined the relationship of his best friends.

Only he hadn't. He learned that they'd come to him with the intent of seduction and he was sure he'd stepped out of the real world and into a fantasy when they asked him to be a part of their relationship. He'd known nothing about polyamory at the time and didn't understand why they wanted to add him to the equation. After another mind-boggling round of sex, it seemed nothing could be better, or stranger, than finding out that they were looking for a bottom and that they'd found one in him. 

He left for work shortly after, his mind swimming with a strange mixture of arousal, confusion, and insecurity. It took a lecture from Adila and then another one from his employees to convince him it was something he should go for. 

What happened after he'd reached his decision could only be described as surreal.


	2. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink ahoy, including Daddy kink, a little feminization, and dirty talk. If you think that will bother you, please hit the back button now.

Quatre stared at the back of Wufei’s shirt as he dangled upside down over his broad shoulder. The act of running across the parking lot jarred his body, forcing him to clench his teeth to keep from biting through his tongue as his two new lovers pounded the pavement towards Duo’s truck. 

He still couldn’t believe he’d said yes, though it was difficult not to believe it when he was being carried off for what he could safely assume was going to be an evening of incredible sex. 

His life had taken so many twists and turns in the last few years, it was difficult to keep up. It was challenging to reconcile that it was actually his life he was living and not someone else’s. His head spun dizzily, though whether it was from the unimaginable prospect that he was in a relationship with two of his best friends, or from the blood rushing into his brain due to his precarious position, he wasn’t sure. His stomach fluttered with excitement nonetheless and despite his best efforts, his cock began to swell and harden as it pressed into Wufei’s meaty shoulder. 

Duo, predictably, reached the truck first and howled in victory, jumping up and down as if he’d just won some major championship. Quatre chuckled as he was gently set back down onto his feet, but clung to Wufei as the blood that collected in his head began to drain. His lover wrapped a sturdy arm around his waist and held him tight against his body and Quatre swooned again, but for very different reasons. 

He turned at the click of a door opening and met Duo’s cheeky grin as he gestured inside the truck. 

“Your chariot awaits...”

“Wait...what about my car?”

“We can get it later. Hop in, baby. There are pressing matters to attend to.” Quatre’s body flushed giddily at being called “baby”. He glanced down when Duo waved his hand in front of his crotch, noting the slight bow in his jeans and realized the braided man was having much the same problem. Quatre grinned and slid into the cab of the truck when Wufei urged him forward with a hand on the small of his back. It was pretty high off the ground and he appreciated the help when Wufei held his sides and boosted him up.

His two lovers climbed in on either side of him as he buckled his seat belt. There was a certain kind of chivalry in the way they treated him and instead of it being a turnoff, he felt blissfully drunk by it. His fantasies coming true all over again. It reluctantly brought Trowa to mind. All of the romantic things he’d done in the beginning produced much the same feeling, only this time, there was a hint of taint to it. Less naïve and more jaded than he was before, he reminded himself not to get too carried away by the whirlwind of emotions resulting from the initial passion of a relationship. 

_Keep a good, rational head on your shoulders, Quat. This likely won’t last._

Still, there was nothing wrong with enjoying it in the meantime. He was more than happy to bask in the elation of this newfound romance while he had it. If and when they tired of him, he would cross that bridge when he encountered it. He pushed away the doubts that this was merely a flight of fancy, and the fears that they too would abandon him, and focused on the here and now just like Adila told him to. 

_You won’t do yourself any favors worrying about what hasn’t happened yet, little brother. Just go with the flow._

He sighed and rested his head against the seat, smiling when each of his lovers rested a warm hand on his thighs. “So, what’s the plan?” He asked, swallowing down a surge of queasiness when Duo took a hard right, narrowly missing another truck. Wufei was right. Duo was a maniac behind the wheel and the thought took him back to their war days when the braided man had been nothing short of a demon at the controls of Deathscythe. 

Duo’s hand squeezed his thigh and he took his eyes off the road for longer than Quatre was comfortable with in order to give the blond a lecherous look. “We’re taking you back to your place to consummate this here set up we got going.”

“Set up?” Quatre chuckled. “That’s an interesting way to put it.”

Duo shrugged and swerved around a few pedestrians. Quatre squeezed his eyes shut when his mind drudged up the memories of being struck by the taxi. “Relationship, ménage à trois, whatever.”

“He has such a way with words,” Wufei murmured. Quatre glanced at him and laughed at his exasperated expression.

“I can tell,” he said. He was a little unnerved when Wufei turned his head and gazed at him with intense eyes that shimmered with something that appeared dark and foreboding. A minute shiver shot through Quatre's body as he stared into those endless, inky depths. They were full of things Quatre had yet to learn, to experience, or even put a name to. They promised endless nights of unbridled passion, but in ways he still had yet to understand. 

“You have no idea,” Wufei said, his voice low, gravelly. Quatre stared back in stunned silence, mesmerized, hopelessly curious, and a little frightened.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

His head swiveled to the left when Duo squeezed his thigh again. “By the time we’re done with you, baby, you’re going to be screaming our names.” Duo drew out the word “screaming”, sounding almost like a drawl, or more accurately, a growl. Quatre gulped and clamped his lips together to stop himself from voicing the second thoughts that surfaced in his mind. 

_Don’t be a wuss. You’ve gone this far so why stop now?_

He shook his head and braced himself for what was to come, though it wasn’t easy when he didn’t know what was coming. 

_God, I hope I don’t regret this._

_***_

His stomach was doing somersaults by the time the truck pulled into his driveway and he could feel his limbs shaking a little with anticipation. What was going to happen when they stepped inside the house? Were they planning on hurting him? He realized as much as he still remembered the fighting techniques he’d learned during the war and from Trowa’s teachings, he knew he was no match for Duo and Wufei who were easily fifteen to twenty pounds heavier and five times stronger. His crippled legs didn’t help matters. He wouldn’t even be able to make a run for it. He was a sitting duck. 

_Jesus, Quat! Will you listen to yourself? This is Duo and Wufei. In what universe would either of them ever hurt you?_

_Trowa did._

_...Touché ._

He mentally slapped himself upside the head and berated the part of his mind that wanted to convince him his two new lovers had nefarious plans for him. _I really need to stop being such a Debbie Downer._ He glanced to his right and watched Wufei slide out of the passenger seat and turn, extending a hand out to Quatre. He exercised great mental effort to quell the shake in his hand as he reached for the outstretched one of his lover. 

As he swung his legs out to the side, Wufei grabbed his waist and lowered him down until his feet touched the cement. His exotically dark eyes widened slightly, leaning back to gaze at Quatre, his expression one of concern.

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m okay.”

“You sure, love? You seem nervous.”

Hearing Wufei call him "love" put him a little more at ease and were they really going to be calling him pet names like “love” and “baby” all the time?

_Fucking hell, I hope so._

He brushed off the concern with the most reassuring smile he could muster and nodded. “I’m okay,” he repeated, not really sure how to express what he was feeling. 

“Hey,” Wufei grasped his hands and pulled him in close. Quatre's nerves settled even more as warm palms cupped his face. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. We would never hurt you. You know that, right?”

Quatre huffed out a long breath, the tension in his body finally melting away. _What was I thinking?_ “Yeah. Yeah, I’m - I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m acting like this.” He shook his head. “I’m being silly.”

Wufei stroked his thumbs over Quatre’s cheekbones and he wanted to weep at the tenderness, the intimacy of the gesture. “No, you’re not. I’m not surprised that you’re nervous. This is something completely new and after everything you went through, I’d be shocked if you weren’t nervous.”

“But, we’ll do everything we can to ease your fears, baby,” said Duo as he walked around the front of the truck and stood next to Wufei. His eyes were so soft, so warm and full of affection, it made Quatre’s knees weak. “We’re going to do our best to make you happy. That’s all we want to do. Okay?”

Shaky with relief, Quatre nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Okay. I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.” He chided himself for entertaining ridiculous notions that they were out to hurt him, feeling utterly stupid. 

_Don’t fuck this up, you idiot. You’ve barely started this relationship and you’re already freaking out. Relax._

“Don’t be sorry, baby. We’re gonna take care of you. From now on, that’s our job and you know Gundam pilots take their jobs seriously.” That trademark smirk was back and Quatre couldn't help but laugh. Indeed they did.

“Well, I’ll certainly do my best to make you both happy, too,” he said, studiously ignoring the part of his brain that told him that was impossible. 

_You tried that with Trowa, too. It wasn’t enough. Nothing you do will ever be enough._

“You already have made us happy just by saying yes," said Duo and Quatre's chest flooded with warmth. Not even Trowa was this affectionate. "Well, come on then. What are we standing around out here for? I’d say a celebratory drink is in order.” Duo grinned and handed Quatre his cane. Quatre thanked him and smiled when the braided man linked their arms together. They made their way up the small path that led to the front door at Quatre’s sedate pace, Wufei in tow behind them. 

He unlocked the door and had barely enough time to pull the key back out before he was swept off his feet, this time by Duo. He yelped in surprise and laughed as he was carried to the couch and deposited onto the cushions. 

“You’ve been working all day. Rest those weary legs and conserve your energy. You’re gonna need it. Let Daddy Duo take care of you.”

Quatre jolted with shock and arched a cautionary brow at his lover. “Daddy?”

Wufei dropped down beside him. “One thing you’re going to learn about Duo, he’s...well, he’s a kinky bastard.”

“And how,” came Duo’s voice from the vestibule. Quatre could hear the clink of glasses. “What’ll it be, boys?”

“I’ll just have wine for now,” said Wufei. “White.”

Quatre was lost in his own little world. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Duo referring to himself as “Daddy”, though he blatantly ignored the fact that his groin throbbed with interest. Was this common? Did Duo do this a lot, or did Quatre entering the relationship have anything to do with it? Would Duo refer to Wufei as “Daddy”, too? Was Quatre expected to call him, call them that? Wufei had said Duo was kinky, but just how kinky was the real question. How far did his kinkiness go?

He tried to address his own issues pertaining to the use of Daddy in a sexual relationship. He distinctly remembered an argument he’d once had with Trowa. He couldn’t recall what started it, but Trowa had viciously declared that Quatre had "Daddy issues”. Knowing about the tumultuous relationship he'd had with his father when he was alive and how it ended, horrifically and with their issues still unresolved, it was a painfully low blow. 

He supposed Trowa was right though. But how would his issues with his father translate into his relationship with Duo and Wufei? Would he be able to compartmentalize it? Separate them into something in which he could indulge Duo and possibly even himself? 

He was startled from his thoughts when fingers grasped his chin and turned his head and he found himself blinking at worried black eyes mere inches from his own. 

“What?”

“We were asking you what you wanted to drink, love. Are you sure you’re alright?”

_Way to go, Quat. You’re doing a real ace job here._

He shook himself out of his fog with a little effort and smiled. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“Tell me. What’s wrong? Is it the Daddy thing?”

“Quat...baby, you know I don’t have to do that if it makes you uncomfortable,” Duo said as he appeared around the corner, juggling three glasses of wine in his hands. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Quatre took the proffered wine and thanked him. “No, I mean...it’s not something I’m used to. I’m not opposed to it, or anything. It took me by surprise is all.”

“What else?” Wufei asked and Quatre wondered how he knew that wasn’t all of it. 

He flushed in embarrassment and glanced away, taking a big sip of the wine and chose his words carefully. He huffed out a hoarse, self-deprecating laugh and shook his head. “It’s just...Trowa. He told me once, during a fight, that I had Daddy issues.”

Duo settled down on Quatre’s other side and he was grateful for the comforting hand on his back. “That’s pretty cruel.”

He breathed a long sigh and swirled the wine around in his glass. “Maybe. But he was right, too. I did...do have Daddy issues.” He chewed his lip as his mind was bombarded by the memories of watching his father sacrifice his life simply to prove a point to his wayward son. Quatre couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at him at the time, too overcome with horror and grief. The anger towards his father didn’t come until later. “He was a fool. A stubborn, idealistic fool who cared more about his legacy than he did me.”

He leaned back when Duo pulled him against his chest and closed his eyes when his lover pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Quatre reclined against the solid warmth and relished the strong arms that wrapped around him, feeling safer than he had in years. “It’s okay. It doesn't matter. The past is the past. Whatever my issues are, they have nothing to do with you.” He craned his neck to look up into beautiful indigo eyes and kissed his lover’s chin. “It’s really okay. I’m fine with it.”

Duo didn’t look convinced. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sure. It just took me by surprise. It might take me a little time to get used to it, but it’s really fine. I promise.”

“Well, if at anytime one of us does something that makes you uncomfortable, you let us know. Understand?”

Quatre smiled and stretched his neck in search of a kiss. “I understand. I will let you know.”

“Good.” Duo indulged him, closing his lips around the blond's. Quatre hummed contentedly, feeling his lover's fingers thread into the hair at the back of his head. He pulled away after a moment when Wufei's statement popped back into his head and he gave Duo a wry look. 

“How kinky are you exactly?”

 

***

 

Wufei wasn't kidding, nor did he exaggerate. While Quatre had figured out how passionate Duo was from the sex they'd had the night before and early that morning, Duo had not demonstrated any of the kinkiness he exhibited now. Quatre wondered if his lover had simply held off until he was sure he was part of the relationship and that he was comfortable with kink. 

Duo was apparently into dirty talk and he seemed to really get off on referring to himself as Daddy, especially in the context of sex with Quatre. To Quatre's surprise, he found himself responding to the abject filth Duo slurred against his neck while Wufei went to work stripping him out of his clothing. The words went right to his cock which swelled and throbbed with every dirty word out of Duo's mouth. His opening twitched, yearning for penetration. He panted and moaned, in a sublime state of arousal and submission and he hadn't even been touched yet. He was still reclined against Duo's chest and he could feel the rumble vibrating his back when his lover spoke as well as the increased thumping of Duo's heartbeat against his shoulder blade.

"You sweet thing. You going to make your Daddies feel good, hmm?" Quatre's head dipped in acknowledgement, already unbelievably horny and beyond words. "Yeah, that's right. You going to be a good boy for us? _Mmm_...your Daddies are gonna take good care of you."

Quatre whimpered as his pants slid down his legs. He peeked through his lashes, watching Wufei pull the garment off his feet and toss it to the side. His palms, still rough with callouses from practicing with his swords, stroked up Quatre's calves and over his thighs, parting them as he moved up the couch and laid himself over the blond's body. Quatre trembled from the stimulation against his bare skin, the rough press of Wufei's clothing. The knowledge that he was the only one who was naked sweeping over him in an erotic rush of vulnerability. He bit his lip as Wufei pulled a peaked nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, grinding his still covered, but now rock hard erection against the crease of Quatre's hip.

"You like that, baby? Does that feel good?" Quatre hummed and watched as Duo's hands reached out and lovingly brushed black strands of hair away from Wufei's face, tucking a lock behind their lover's ear. "He taste good, Fei?"

Wufei groaned softly, the sound muffled against Quatre's chest. He pulled his mouth off and murmured, "Very," before sliding over and giving the other nipple the same attention. 

Duo pulled one of his hands away. Quatre watched it disappear behind his head and a moment later, hissed through clenched teeth when it suddenly grabbed a handful of blond curls and pulled. Quatre arched his neck, trying to ease the strain on his scalp, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Incredibly, the rough treatment somehow managed to increase his arousal tenfold. Duo's tongue slithered over his ear, his voice gruff, laden with dark lust.

"Daddy Duo is going to fuck your tight little ass in a few minutes, Princess, but you're not gonna come, you understand? Because after I've fucked you, Daddy Fei going to fuck you. He's going to fuck you until you come all over yourself and then I'm going to fuck you again."

Quatre keened, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tried to nod despite the hand gripping his hair. He choked when it was pulled even harder and Duo's voice dropped to a dangerous sounding timbre. 

"Answer me, baby."

"Y - yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please - _ah!_ " His scalp tingled from the hard yank and he absently hoped he wouldn't go bald as a result of the pulling. Duo pressed his mouth against the side of Quatre's face.

"Yes, please...what, Princess?"

"Yes, please...Daddy?"

He could feel Duo's smile against his cheek. "Good boy. Very good. Now, tell your Daddies what you want us to do to you?"

"Fu - fuck me..."

"You sure that's what you want, baby?"

"Yes! Oh, God. Yes, that's what I want. I want it so bad... _please_."

He blinked teary eyes when the hand in his hair disappeared and he gazed dazedly up at the ceiling, feeling overwhelmed and disoriented. His cock throbbed, oozing precome onto his belly. He was nearly mindless with the need to get fucked. Duo's dirty talk and roughness launched him into unprecedented levels of arousal. Trowa had never done that. He never talked dirty, was never rough, or pulled Quatre's hair. He was shocked at how strongly he responded to it, wasn't even aware it was something he needed. 

He shivered when Wufei lifted up off of him, a little chilly when the cool breeze from the air conditioner drifted across his overheated body. He blinked dizzily, his equilibrium disrupted as Wufei grabbed his hands and pulled him up. He stumbled on shaking legs and was thankfully caught in his lover's strong arms before he could collapse to the floor and likely smack his head on the coffee table. He clung to Wufei as his lover headed for the bedroom, carrying the swooning blond more than guiding him. Duo followed close behind, still murmuring his sexy repertoire, the sound reaching Quatre's ringing ears as he was taken to the bedroom where he knew he was about to be delightfully ravished. 

"Get ready for the fucking of your life, baby. What we did last night and this morning was mere child's play."

Quatre muffled his moan against Wufei's chest, feeling deliciously helpless and loving every second of it. His heart pounded when he heard the click of the bedroom door close. He noticed the fading light beyond the curtains of his windows as Wufei laid him out on the bed and wondered how two hours had gone by without him realizing it. 

_Time flies when you're having fun, eh Princess?_

He panted into the bedspread as he was rolled onto his belly and turned his head to watch his lovers undress each other. His Daddies, and how did that already start feeling so natural? He discovered that once he'd accepted it, it was rather easy to fall into his role.  _Maybe I'm just as kinky as Duo and just never realized it. Maybe I'm even kinkier than he is._ He eyed the two men with rapt attention, drinking in the beauty of their bodies as their clothes fell away and he found himself wanting to watch them make love to each other. He chewed his lip when they kissed and was surprised that he felt no jealousy, not even a hint of resentment. He was more turned on than anything else as he watched them kiss and touch each other, listening to the soft rasp of their palms sliding over smooth skin. 

His body flared with a heady rush of adrenaline when they broke the kiss and turned their eyes on him. He felt wonderfully sensual lying in his supine position and without even being aware of it, his hips lifted off the bed, presenting them with his pert ass. He preened when he heard the twin growls coming from each of them, flushing with pride at the knowledge that he could cause such a reaction. 

Duo's arm wrapped around Wufei's waist, but his eyes were on Quatre when he said, "Look at him, Fei. Isn't he beautiful? And so ready for the taking. I swear, I am nothing short of a genius."

Wufei broke character long enough to snort. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I am, though." Duo crossed the room, stepping out of Quatre's line of sight as he moved in behind him. Quatre closed his eyes, trembling a little with anticipation now that he couldn't see what Duo was going to do. He turned his head forward and watched Wufei approach, coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed near his head. Quatre jumped when Duo's hands stroked over the backs of his legs, sliding up to cup his buttocks. His heart rate quickened as the cheeks of his ass were pried apart, biting down on a moan when Duo's hot, moist breath ghosted over his opening.

"It was my idea to pursue you. I just had a feeling, after trying out other guys and none of them working...somehow I knew you were the one. You're so perfect for us, baby. So perfect. We're gonna make you so happy, Princess. We're gonna make you feel so good. You've done so much for everyone else. Now it's your turn to be taken care of. You're our baby, so just relax and let your Daddies take care of you."

God, but Quatre nearly came just from the passionately spoken words, the lovingly uttered pet names, and the heat of Duo's breath over the sensitive skin between his buttocks. He reached beneath himself and gripped his cock as it tried to pulse, squeezing it almost painfully and tamping down hard on the impending orgasm. He managed to stave it off, but had to keep a tight grip on it when Duo's mouth descended down and suckled at the throbbing rim of his opening. 

He unleashed a long, heart-felt moan at the hot, wet suction over his most erogenous place and bit down on the bedspread, gnashing the fabric between his teeth. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Duo's tongue pushed through his opening, agonizingly erotic, but not able to touch the place deep inside that was begging for stimulation. He mewled and rolled his hips, pushing against Duo's mouth in a desperate, but fruitless attempt to relieve the itch inside his body. 

Duo pulled his mouth away with a loud smack of his lips and Quatre yelped when teeth sunk into the supple flesh of his buttock. "Oh, Duo - Daddy, please. I need it."

He could hear the smirk in Duo's voice when he said, "Need what, Princess? What do you need?"

"Ah...inside. I need it inside." He felt the tip of a wet finger circle the rim of his opening and he nodded frantically against the bed. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead and he fumbled with a trembling hand to push aside the damp bangs plastered to it. "Yeah...yes. Touch me inside. Oh, God. I need it so bad." He dimly registered how pathetic it was that he was almost crying with need, but was too horny and too desperate for penetration to really care. 

"This what you want, baby?"

"Unhnn...yeah..." He choked as the finger slid inside, meeting no resistance. Duo pushed it in as deeply as possible, his knuckles pressing against the soft flesh of his ass. Quatre wiggled his hips, trying to get the tip of that finger to touch the place that made stars burst behind his eyes and screamed when it crooked and grazed the concentration of nerves. " _Oh!_ Oh, fuck...yeah." It wouldn't satisfy, only one of his lover's cocks could accomplish that, but it still felt so fucking good. His cock pulsed again and his hand, which had gone lax when Duo was licking into him, clamped around the base as he remembered his lover's words. 

_Oh, fuck. He said they're both going to fuck me. Don't come. Not yet. Don't fucking come yet!_

He pried his eyelids open when a hand threaded into his hair and peered at his other lover who had been silently enjoying the show up till now. Wufei held his cock with one hand while the other traveled down the length of Quatre's face. He hooked a finger in the blond's mouth, pulling down his jaw and forcing him to open up. Quatre's saliva glands kicked into high gear and he drooled over the tip of Wufei's finger, flicking over it with his tongue and tasting the salt of his skin. He mewled in disappointment when Duo's fingers disappeared, but was encouraged to hear the rustling of a condom wrapper. 

_Oh, fucking finally!_

Wufei stepped forward, guiding his cock towards Quatre's mouth and he opened wide for it, laving the sensitive flesh with his tongue as it slid deeper between his lips. He closed his eyes and savored the exotic flavor of his black haired lover, suctioning his mouth when Wufei retracted his cock, and relaxing it when he pushed back in. He relished the sound of Wufei's soft groans and reached out with his free hand to massage the smooth balls that hung beneath, smirking in triumph when he felt the slight tremor travel through Wufei's body.

He jolted a little, giddiness surging in his belly as Duo's hips pressed into the open space between his thighs. He was so worked up, so damn ready, and he moaned when Duo's hand pulled aside a buttock and guided his cock to the tightly whorled opening. Quatre's body flushed with heat as the tip pushed through, sending lightning bolts of pleasure across his nerve endings. He forced his muscles to go lax to ease the burn of initial entry and mewled, finally feeling deliciously full as Duo's hips came to rest against his ass. 

Duo leaned over his back, kissing the knobs of his spine so lightly, it bordered on ticklish. Quatre squirmed under the feathery touches and groaned when Duo's teeth bit down on his shoulder blade. He was already sure that his buttock was branded with a bite mark and wondered how many would decorate his skin by the time they were finished. Duo's tongue soothed over the bite and the rumble against Quatre's back when he spoke felt so intimate, he wanted to weep from the overwhelming influx of emotions.

"Fuck, baby. You feel so fuckin' good around my dick. So warm and tight for your Daddy, ain't ya?" Duo husked against his skin, punctuating the statement with a push of his hips and Quatre was convinced he was going to lose his mind before this night was through. Duo's voice sounded like liquid sex dipped in dark chocolate. "How's that feel, baby? My cock feel good inside you? Yeah, you were made for this, weren't ya? Made for cock. Mmm...I'm gonna fuck you so good, sweetheart. And when I'm done, Daddy Fei is gonna make you scream."

Quatre's eyes rolled back into his head and he drooled around Wufei's cock. His own cock was ready to burst and it was only by the sheer force of will and the desperate clutch of his trembling fingers squeezed around himself that prevented him from spilling over the edge. He wanted so badly to come, torn between letting go of it, rubbing it against the bed until he climaxed, and wanting to obey his Daddy. The latter won out though it was a close race and he kept his fingers tight around the base, focusing on pleasuring both of his Daddies which was his highest priority at the moment. 

He wiggled and rolled his hips, dying for delicious friction and the carnal slap of hips against his ass, silently begging Duo to just move already. Duo chuckled, his voice deep and raspy and then he lifted up, his hands gripping tightly to Quatre's sides. He began a slow retreat, pulling away until only the tip remained inside, then smoothly slid back in. He picked up the pace incrementally until he was fucking into the blond with a moderately steady tempo, grunting with exertion and the tight grip of Quatre's ass. 

"God, Fei. Look at him." Quatre's body flushed, loving the way Duo talked about him to their other lover. He could only imagine how he looked, spread across the bed with his head hanging off one side, his legs spread and dangling off the other, bite marks on his skin, his ass upturned, and his opening stretched around the braided man's cock. "Look at our little Princess. Such a little cockslut, ain't you baby?" Duo voice was labored now as he thrust vigorously into the blond. Quatre couldn't believe how much being called a "cockslut" turned him on, but the body didn't lie. _God, but that's exactly what I am_. He was so far gone in his role, his fantasy, that all rational thought flew right out the window. He nodded eagerly and sucked Wufei's cock in deeper, opening his throat and relaxing his gag reflex. He savored the fingers that tangled in his hair, pulling slightly, and the hoarse groans as Quatre took Wufei deep inside. 

"Fuck yeah, he is. Damn, baby. You are so good at that." Up until now, Wufei had left the dirty talk to their vocal lover and Quatre was surprised when he finally spoke up. His body flared with heat and he whimpered as he listened to the most undignified litany spill from the lips of the normally self-contained man. "You look so beautiful when you're getting fucked. You are so fucking hot like this."

Quatre choked a little, his eyes crossing from the heady words and the firm press on his prostate as Duo picked up the pace, bouncing his body back and forth over the bed. He remained precariously on the edge of orgasm, perpetually at the agonizing peak before tumbling down into the abyss, without the relief of release. He'd never felt anything like it before, was barely cognizant of the world around him beyond the excruciating pleasure centered between his thighs. His senses were on fire, feeling like he was on the verge of incinerating and he idly wondered if it was actually possible to get your brains fucked out. He was virtually mindless, a creature made up of feelings and sensations. He couldn't have strung a coherent sentence together if his life depended on it.

Duo fucked him hard, his hips pistoning at a dizzying speed. Quatre felt as though he was on the brink of losing consciousness and the hand that gripped his cock began to loosen as the rough fucking destroyed his ability to multitask. His eyelids fluttered and his body went limp, his head drooping from the strain of no longer being able to hold it up. Wufei held it up for him and plunged his cock between lips lax with incoherence. Quatre's fleeting awareness surfaced just enough to remind himself not to come a split second before Duo shouted, a loud emphatic curse, and ground himself against the blond's ass. His fingers dug harshly into Quatre's hips and the slight pain roused his fading mind. He blinked blurry eyes and dimly registered the twitch of his lover's cock inside him, realizing he was coming. 

Duo kept his hips flush against Quatre's ass, groaning long and low and shuddering with aftershocks. He bent down and kissed up his spine until his mouth reached the blond's impish ear. He huffed against it, the labored breaths tickling the fine hairs around Quatre's nape. "Baby, you are fucking amazing," he said and rotated his pelvis in a way that made Quatre's toes curl. "You didn't come, did you?"

Quatre shook his head as much as he could while it was still held in Wufei's grip and Duo moaned his approval against the blond's creamy shoulder. "Good boy. So obedient. Such a good boy for your Daddies," Duo drawled, dipping his tongue into Quatre's ear. "We're not done with you yet."

Quatre almost wanted to cry, so overwhelmed with sensory overload, he wasn't sure if he could continue. He hadn't come yet, but he didn't know how much stimulation he could take before he simply passed out and how embarrassing would that be? 

Wufei seemed to sense his trepidation and gently pulled his cock out of Quatre's mouth. "You think you can keep going, sweetheart? Or do you want to stop?"

That was the other dilemma. He didn't. Despite the near pain of his current condition, it was the most incredible pleasure he'd ever experienced and as worn out as his body already was, it was craving more of the same. He wiped the excess drool from his lips and chin and shook his head, working the stiffness out of his jaw. 

_What the hell. There's no turning back now. Let it be said that Winners never do anything half-assed._

"No. No, don't stop." Fully immersing himself into his role, he gazed up at Wufei, imploring with his big, baby blues. "Please fuck me, Daddy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, cliffy! More kink shall continue in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Much love! ^_^


	3. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, there was an epiphany. The realization struck him like a bolt of lightning and stole his breath away as if all the air in the room had been sucked out in a vacuum. What had been right in front of him all along and he’d never even seen it. He tilted his head up and stared into his lover’s beautiful eyes as clarity bitch-slapped him across the face. “Duo...oh my god. You - you felt it then, didn’t you? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookie! An update. Go me lol. Hope you like and thanks for reading!

Quatre grinned like a man who’d just scored the winning ticket for California’s one billion dollar Powerball Jackpot as he lounged on his back between his lovers and watched cigarette smoke drift lazily above him. It seemed almost suspended in time, curling within the sunbeams that cast yellow rays of light through the bedroom window.  
  
He felt like he’d been blessed by the Divine, the two men beside him his salvation who’d rescued him from a life of loneliness, grief, and an aching sense of hopelessness that he’d never again find the love he’d once had. Only now, it was twofold, as if he was being overcompensated to make up for lost time.  
  
Duo’s still-flushed face appeared over his and hovered, his eyes warm and sparkling with affection which inevitably made Quatre’s heart flutter inside his chest like a thousand butterflies trying to escape. He smiled up at him as Duo caressed his cheek, feeling as though he’d burst from too much happiness.  
  
“You alright, love? Thought you’d be out cold by now.”  
  
“Nuh-uh.” He grabbed hold of Duo’s hand and pressed a tender kiss into his palm. “I’m actually not tired which is weird. You’d think I would be after all that.”  
  
Wufei’s arm curled around him, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh of Quatre’s side. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but firm enough to make him feel grounded which was a good thing because he felt as though he might float away on this cloud of euphoria.

Lovemaking, he’d quickly discovered, was something both of his lovers took very seriously. They fucked like their lives depended on it, like it was the last chance they were ever going to have. It was something they took extensive pride in and for that, Quatre thanked his lucky stars for being the one to reap the benefits.

“Gimme that,” he said, plucking the cigarette from Duo’s fingers. He took a hit, sucking the menthol-flavored smoke into his lungs and holding it there before blowing it upwards where it caught in the sunlight which gave it a bluish tinge. His head spun a little from the rush of nicotine and he huffed out a soft laugh, handing the smoke back to Duo. “Thanks.”

“Was that your first hit off a fag?”

“Yes.” He coughed a little and snickered. “My head feels all funny now.” He reached up and drew a circle in the haze of smoke suspended above his head, watching with fascination as it swirled chaotically around his hand. “Mmm...physics.”

Duo snorted and turned to put the cigarette out in the plastic dish that Quatre sacrificed for an ashtray. “Indeed.” He turned back around and his arm joined Wufei’s, resting together across his belly. “Was that good enough for you?”  
  
“Are you kidding? That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
  
“You’re not just pulling our legs -” Duo paused as Wufei snored softly from the direction of Quatre’s left shoulder. “Not just pulling _my_ leg, are you?”  
  
He cupped his hand around the nape of Duo’s neck and pulled his head down, his tongue pushing between the barrier of his lover’s lips. Duo opened readily, groaning at the sensual brush of tongues, and pushed down to deepen the kiss. He was an aggressive kisser, much as he was as a lover. It was something Quatre was not only getting used to, but was quickly learning that he also had weakness for.  
  
When they separated, he grinned up at Duo and pressed a thumb against his swollen bottom lip. “Does that answer your question?”  
  
Duo’s face was blank and Quatre could almost hear the cogs squeaking as they turned inside his head. “What was the question again?”

He chuckled and tapped his lover’s nose. “No, I’m not pulling your leg. You were both wonderful.”

“Not as wonderful as you.”

“Stop it.”

“I’m serious, Quat. Damn, you got an ass that won’t quit. Perfect for fucking.” Duo’s fingers wedged beneath his hip and pinched as much of the flesh as he could reach. “You’ve always had a fabulous ass.”

“I didn’t really have much of one until recently. Then I lost it for a while after the accident. Luckily all the calories from those lattes like to congregate down there. Of course, Maddie’s monster cookies don’t hurt either.”

“Remind me to thank Maddie for getting your badunkadunk back in shape,” Duo quipped with a playful wink.

“Badunkadunk,” he snorted. “Just let me know if it gets too big.”

“That would be the opposite of a problem. Can’t never have too much junk in the trunk.”

“Can’t never? That doesn’t make any sense. Anyway, I’m pretty sure I can. I’m not as active as I was before. I’ve limited myself to one latte a day now. My metabolism isn’t what it used to be.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, baby,” Duo said, pinching the flesh at his waist. “If I ain’t careful, these love handles are going to turn into a spare tire.”

“That’s just skin, Duo, god. I’d hardly call those love handles.”

“Unlike Mister Boiled Chicken, Fish, and Veggies over there,” Duo said with a nudge of his chin. “Boy don’t have an ounce of fat on ‘im.”

“Bring him around to the cafe more often. We can fix that.”

Duo snickered and leaned down to kiss him. “I like the way you think. Why are we so vain anyway?”

“We’re gay men. We’re supposed to be that way.”

“Isn’t that a little stereotypical?”

He shrugged. “Stereotypes always have an element of truth to them, or so I’ve been told. Besides, nothing wrong with taking care of ourselves.”

Duo smiled down at him. “Or each other.”

Quatre beamed and stroked a finger down his lover’s cheek. “I do hope you know this goes both ways. I know you want to take care of me, but I want to take care of you, too.”

“We take care of each other,” Duo agreed, tucking a lock of hair behind Quatre’s ear. “I’m going to enjoy spending the rest of my life taking care of you.”

His face warmed at the confession and if his heart hadn’t already been a puddle of goo, it was now. In all honesty, he hadn’t seen much of Duo’s tender side during the war. He knew it was there. He could feel it when Duo was in close proximity, but there really hadn’t been much time, or opportunity for such things.

During the war, Duo had been an eccentric mix of feral aggression, wild antics, and witty sarcasm. Occasionally, Quatre saw his serious side and at one point when they stayed together in between missions, they’d engaged in deep discussion about the meaning of life and the necessity of war, much to his pleasant surprise.

He fondly remembered staying up long after the Maguanacs had gone to sleep, lying on the roof of that rickety old inn that was nestled deep inside a tiny Saharan Desert town and watching the constellations make their way across the sky until they disappeared beyond the horizon.

Aside from the poles, there was no better place on Earth to stargaze than the desert. Without atmospheric pollution from humidity and technology to obstruct the view, the result was a sky so bright and clear with twinkling stars, it seemed as if you could reach up and touch them.

While the desert got quite hot during the day, it did not retain that heat once the sun set in the west and this was typically not good for Quatre who often froze his balls off in anything below eighty degrees. That night, he’d lucked out as the extra blankets, coupled with Duo’s body heat, effortlessly chased the chill in the air away.

He remembered feeling warm and safe with his head pillowed on Duo’s arm and his body tucked close against the other boy’s side. At the time, he’d already begun falling for Trowa and it was so bizarre to think back on that night twelve years ago and realize how terribly young and naive he’d been about the world around him.

How naive he’d been about the young man whom he would begin a serious relationship with only a year and a half later.

Those first few years, he’d felt invincible, as if nothing bad could ever touch him as long as Trowa was by his side. But not even the elation of being in love and on top of the world could stop that little voice which whispered in the back of his mind that nothing lasted forever. The little voice he’d ignored for so long that told him it was all too good to be true.  
  
Back then, he’d simply chalked it up to an after-effect of fighting in a war and maybe it was, but he’d chosen not to believe it. It still stung to look back and remember clearly the changes in Trowa’s behavior as one year bled into the next, though at the time he’d been too blind to see it. His mind had concocted so many reasons, so many different things to explain it away. Things that didn’t involve the love of his life falling out of love with him.  
  
Hindsight twenty-twenty and all that jazz. It was one of those times when he thought about all the things he would say to his younger self if given the chance, but in the end, would it really have made any difference? Would he really have been able to prevent such devastating heartache? Or was it simply one of those life lessons where everyone with good, but ill-timed intentions pats your hand and tells you that which doesn’t kill you make you stronger?

He was just grateful to have Adila in his life. Sweet, sassy, and confident Addie who told it like it was and didn’t give a rat’s ass what you thought about it. Addie did not subscribe to false proclivities, or empty words and gestures. She was blunt and often brutally honest and where he came from, that was rare and refreshing.

He never had to worry about his sister telling him what he wanted to hear. She told him what he needed to hear and that was usually followed up with a, “Now chin up, bucko. That fire under your ass ain’t gonna light itself.” It was the Addie-approved version of a pep talk and Quatre couldn’t deny its effectiveness.

“You alright, baby?”

“Hmm? Oh...yeah, I’m fine.”

Duo stared down at him with those big, blue eyes of his, always so open and expressive, and a lump formed in Quatre’s throat as he saw the affection, the adoration that he’d all but given up hope to ever be a recipient of again. Tears stung his own and he blinked them away too late, smiling instead to cover up the surge of emotion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Ignore me. I’m being silly.”

“Talk to me, baby. Don’t bottle it up, okay?” Duo stroked his cheek and the touch was so achingly tender, it brought the tears back and this time there was no way Quatre could hold them back. It felt like a dam had burst somewhere inside him, a levy collapsed by the power of storm surge. “Quat, talk to me. I don’t ever want to make you cry.”

“You’re not,” he blubbered. Duo pulled him against his chest and he curled into him, absorbing the comfort and protection. “I’m just...I don’t know why I’m crying. I’m - I’m happy, but I’m...I don’t know.”

He felt the press of Duo’s lips against his head and listened to the gentle shushes and murmurs, allowing them to soothe chaos of his mind. “Overwhelmed is my guess.”

He sniffled and lifted a hand to wipe his nose. “Maybe.”

“You spaced out for a while there. I said your name three times before you finally seemed to snap out of it.”

“I’m...I’m sorry. I was - can you hand me a tissue, please? Thank you.” He took the box from his lover’s hand and tugged two out to blow his nose. Duo pulled another one and used it to dry the tears from his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths to get himself under control and tried again. “I was thinking about that night back in Egypt,” he said in a voice that was stuffy with congestion.

“During the war?”

“Yeah.” He nodded and reached over his lover to put the used tissue on the night table to be disposed of later. “I don’t know why I remember that night so clearly, but I do. It stands out in my memories.”

“Must mean a lot to you,” Duo told him as he pulled him back into his arms. He went willingly and snuggled against the other man’s chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent of sweat, tobacco, and aftershave.

“It does. I felt so warm and safe. Just like I do now.”

“I’m glad because that’s all I’ve ever wanted to make you feel.”

“That’s all, huh?” He smirked and then yelped as a hand swatted his bare ass in reprimand.

“You know what I mean, you brat.”

In that moment, there was an epiphany. The realization struck him like a bolt of lightning and stole his breath away as if all the air in the room had been sucked out in a vacuum. What had been right in front of him all along and he’d never even seen it. He tilted his head up and stared into his lover’s beautiful eyes as clarity bitch-slapped him across the face. “Duo...oh my god. You - you felt it then, didn’t you? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Duo’s smile was touched with sadness and it broke his heart to see it, but he refused to look away no matter how much it hurt. How long had the other man been pining for him? How long had he nursed those feelings only to see the one he loved end up with someone else? “I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you,” he confessed as he reached up and stroked his thumb over Quatre’s cheek. “But I already knew by then it was too late. Your heart already belonged to someone else.”

“Oh...Duo -”

“For years, I cursed my terrible luck,” he added with a bitter chuckle. “That Trowa got to you first. If only I’d been around just a week earlier, maybe things would have been different.”

Quatre dropped his head as his cheeks flushed with shame. “I am so so sorry, Duo. I had no idea. I feel so stupid.”

“Baby, don’t blame yourself.”

“Why not?”

“You can’t control who you fall in love with any more than anyone else. I don’t blame you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why do I feel lower than dog shit?”

“Quat.” Duo’s fingers slipped beneath his chin and lifted his head up until they were looking eye to eye. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, or embarrassed about. I didn’t say anything because I respected you and I was happy that you had found love. And...as terrible as it makes me sound, as much as I wanted, _want_ to castrate Trowa for what he did to you, I won’t lie. I’m happy he did what he did, not because you were hurt, but because it brought you to me. To us.”

Despite the slight sting of that statement, he grinned and said, “You’re quite the romantic when you want to be, you know that?”

“Only for a select few people.”

“Few? Who else is deserving of such adoration?”

“Well, only two people now. I’ve always felt that way about you, but for a while I thought me and Hilde were gonna work out.”

“Oh, that’s right. You two got together after the Eve War. What happened?”

Duo shrugged a remarkably muscular shoulder. “Life, I guess. Me, probably. I loved her and all, but she just couldn’t give me what I needed and I was miserable and making her miserable by being miserable. When she finally left me, I gave her my blessing and an apology.”

“How did you and Wufei get together?”

“Ha! That’s...that’s a long, sad story that starts with me going on a four month bender and ends up with me fucking him in the backseat my rental car while I was drunk as a skunk.”

“How on Earth did that happen?”

“He found me crying into my drink at some nightclub in Shanghai that I can’t even remember the name of and offered to take me back to my motel room before I either drank myself to death, or pitched my car off a bridge, or something. It was raining by the time we pulled into the parking lot and instead of getting out, we sat there for a while and then we got to talking.”

“I asked him what the hell a straight-laced, stick-in-the-mud like him was doing at such an obscure little hole in the wall that, might I add, was also embedded deep within Shanghai’s gay district. After he glared daggers at me for about ten minutes, he finally broke down and said he was desperate to get laid.”

“Of course, I was too lit at the time to put two and two together so I thought he was looking for a chick to bang. When I asked him if he got lost, or something, he snapped and told me he was looking for a dude.”

“Oh, wow. That must have been a surprise.”

“You’re tellin’ me. I’m pretty sure I pissed him off because I started laughing because - well, of course I did. This was Fei. Mister Ramrod Straight, wait-until-marriage-to-do-the-dirty Fei. Hell, I thought he was still a virgin, or at least the missionary position, do-it-with-the-lights-off kind of guy. Imagine my shock when I found out he wasn’t only _not_ a virgin, but he was also doin’ dudes pretty much on the regular.”

“That’s just so hard to imagine,” Quatre said, though he wasn’t sure why it would be. The fact that said man was lying naked behind him should have been enough to buffer the revelation.

“Next thing I know, we’re crawling into the backseat and he’s giving me a rubber and some lube.”

Quatre snickered and then buried his face in Duo’s chest to muffle his laughter. The idea of Wufei carrying around condoms and lube in his pocket in the hopes of getting lucky was just too wild. In what universe was that even possible? “I’m sorry. Sorry, that just struck me funny. Please, continue.”

“Your laughter is understandable, baby,” Duo assured him with a soft chuckle as he reached for his pack of cigarettes. “I wouldn’t have believed it myself if I didn’t wake up the next morning with him drooling on my chest in that motel bed.”

“And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” Quatre guessed with a smile.

“Mmm...not quite. Not at first.” Duo lit a smoke and rolled onto his back, though he kept his left arm curled around the blond. “We didn’t actually commit right away. That didn’t happen until a few months later and we had a few bumps in the road during and after.”

“I’m sorry.” Quatre wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on his shoulder. “But obviously you worked it out, so that’s good.”

“Yeah, well. Our personalities clashed a lot in the beginning and there was the issue that both of us prefer to top. Not that we won’t offer up the goods to each other on occasion, but we knew there was something missing.”

“You said you’ve had others in your relationship before, right?”

“Yeah, but none of them worked out. They were either too demanding of one of us, or they tried to manipulate us. Play us against each other. Three person relationships are great for a lot of people at first, but sometimes they’re not prepared for what all that entails in the long run. A few of them decided after a while that they only wanted one of us and tried to push the other out of the relationship and that’s something that is never gonna happen. Fei and I are committed to each other. We love each other and we want to be together. Nobody is gonna come between that.”

“I don’t blame you,” Quatre told him. “You two came together during a difficult time and despite the obstacles you had, you stuck it out and stayed together. It wouldn’t be right for anyone to ruin that.”

Duo smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “I knew you would understand. That’s what I love about you. Well, one of the things I love about you.”

“I’ll admit I don’t know much about polyamorous relationships. I’ve never been in one before.”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, baby. It’s not like you need to take a crash course, or anything. Basically it just means that we all add our own individual ingredients to the pot. The love is, and should be, equal as well as the attention we give each other. No one should feel as though they’re being left out.”

“Like a casserole,” he said and grinned when Duo laughed.

“Yeah, exactly. Or Maddie’s monster cookies. Little bit of everything.”

“I like that.”

“The only question is, do you think you can handle us? We like to dote and we can get pretty...oh, what’s the word. Overwhelming? At least that’s what a few of our ex-lovers said. We basically work as a team so it can get hot and heavy.”

Quatre gave him a sly smile. “That sounds like the opposite of a problem. If it’s anything like tonight, I’m pretty sure I can tough it out.”

“I was really hoping you’d say that.”

“Don’t worry about me, Duo. I was right there in the thick of battle with both of you. There isn’t much I can’t handle.”

“True,” Duo agreed, brushing Quatre’s bangs away from his face. “You’ve always been one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. How are your legs, by the way? We didn’t jar them too much did we?”

“No, they’re fine. Tired from being on my feet most of the day, not from anything you did.”

“Good. Well, just let us know if we do, though, okay? The last thing we want to do is cause any injuries.”

“I will, but I don’t think you need to worry too much about that. The hard part is going to be explaining these marks on my neck tomorrow.”

Duo huffed out a breathy laugh. “Ah, sorry about that. I’m kind of a biter.”

He chuckled and kissed a deliciously curved pectoral. “I can tell. I’m not complaining.”

“Liked that, huh?”

He swung a leg over his lover’s hip and leaned up to nip at his mouth. “I loved everything you did to me,” he whispered, cock stirring at the hitch in Duo’s breath. He felt bold, sexy in ways he’d never been before. Desired and god had he missed that. “The way you put me in my place and showed me who’s in charge...the way you felt, so hot and big inside me…” He licked across the other man’s bottom lip and added, “You took me places I never knew existed and I hope you’ll be willing to show me many more.”

“Fuck, baby,” Duo rasped, pulling the blond on top of him. Quatre felt the hard press of his cock pushing up against the crack of his ass and smothered his groan into his lover’s neck. “You got me hard again. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

He lifted his head high enough to see Duo’s face and observed the dilation of his pupils, pulsing with the beat of his heart. His own body responded in turn and he rubbed his hardening cock against the other man’s belly. “We might wake Wufei.”

“He sleeps like the dead,” Duo assured him. “We’d have to light a bottle rocket next to his head to wake him up.” His hand trailed down the length of Quatre’s back and dipped into the crevice between his buttocks to find his opening. “Fuck, you’re still nice and wet. I could just slip right in. No prep needed.”

Any reticence he might have had evaporated in a rush of need to be fucked again. He pressed their foreheads together as his breath picked up to match the increased surge of blood. “Yeah. Yeah, do it. Fuck me. Just like this.”

The act of bottoming from the top, but not being in control was a long-coveted fantasy of his that was finally coming to fruition and he was certainly not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The few times that Trowa let him ride his cock, he’d expected Quatre to do all the work. Not that he was opposed to that, but he’d always imagined how hot it would be to get his brains fucked out while sprawled on top of his lover.

He mewled against Duo’s shoulder and let his legs fall to either side of the other man’s hips, surrendering to the wicked promise of divide and conquer. He bit down on a yelp as the hard cock pushed inside and with a gravelly growl that tickled his ear, Duo gripped him by the hips and lifted him up until only the tip was inside.

When he pulled Quatre’s hips back down, he pushed his own up to meet him halfway and the slap of flesh was loud in the quiet confines of the tiny bedroom.

Like before, Quatre eagerly handed over the reigns and allowed Duo to control the speed and force of the thrusts and the depth of penetration. He lay pliant on top of his lover and whimpered his pleasure into the other man’s neck, feeling deliciously powerless as Duo held him tight and fucked up into him with frantic urgency.

“Fuck, baby. Goddamn, you feel so fuckin’ good. Never get tired of fuckin’ your sweet ass.”

Consumed by pleasure, he panted and groaned as his lover’s cock pressed hard into his prostate. The rocking of his body and the friction of his cock rubbing against Duo’s belly pushed him higher and higher towards the point of no return even though he'd already climaxed less than an hour before. “Oh...fuck...Duo. M’gonna come.”

“Let it go, love. Let it all go and come for me.”

His mouth dropped open in a silent scream, eyes rolling back into his head as his cock obeyed the command and splattered white-hot seed between the heated skin of their bodies. Duo fucked him through his orgasm, shoving into him roughly in desperate need of release. Quatre endured the agony of overstimulation until his lover came with a muffled shout, remembering their sleeping partner beside them at the last second.

He melted in Duo’s embrace as they came down from the high and languished in the sensual feelings of afterglow and the softening of Duo’s cock inside him.

“Damn, I always knew you were perfect for me. Perfect for us,” Duo whispered, still panting from exertion.

“Mmm…” he hummed and closed his eyes in bliss as Duo’s hand stroked the back of his head. “No regrets?”

“Are you kidding? Baby, I’ve been in love with you for twelve damned years. That hasn’t changed and at this point, I don’t think it ever will.”

“I wish I had fallen in love with you first.”

“The heart wants what it wants and it can never be talked out of anything.”

“It still hurts, but not as much as it did before.”

“He was your first love, Quat. You never forget that. Besides, it’s rare that first loves last.”

He smiled. “Yours did.”

“What can I say? I’m an enigma.”

Beside them, Wufei stirred, smacked his lips, and mumbled, “Nataku, what’s with all the pastels?”

Quatre stared at him in surprise as Duo snorted. “He talks in his sleep. He has the weirdest dreams.”

“I hate Canadian bacon.”

“I can tell,” he told Duo with a snicker. “I hate Canadian bacon, too.”

“No substitute for the real thing.”

He nodded and carefully rolled off his lover until he was once again on his back between them both. “Can you hand me my t-shirt? I’m getting sticky.”

“I’ll do better than that and get you a rag. I need somethin’ to drink. I’m parched." 

“What time is it?”

Duo paused in the process of sliding his boxers up his legs to glance at the alarm clock. “Almost eight thirty.”

“Jesus.” He slapped a hand over his face. They’d gone at it for nearly three hours.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, eh?”

He smiled and admired the fleshy cheeks of his lover’s ass before they disappeared behind the paisley fabric. “I never took you for a boxer guy.”

“No?” Duo turned and spread his arms out to his sides. “You don’t like?”

“Oh, no! I don’t mind. I just always thought you were a bikini brief kind of man.”

“Meh.” Duo shrugged. “They’re okay once in a while, but I don’t like having my junk all squished up against me.”

Quatre nodded in agreement. To put it crudely, there was nothing better than letting everything hang loose.

“Chinese checkers,” Wufei murmured. “Are not Chinese, you uneducated fool.”

Quatre glanced over at him and laughed softly. “He’s got quite an imagination, doesn’t he?”

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, baby. You want something to drink?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

“No problemo. I’ll be right back so don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” he promised, holding three fingers up in the air. “Scout’s honor. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to.”

“Barbeque sauce on rice is disgusting.”

“Indeed it is, Fei,” Duo chuckled as he left the bedroom.

Quatre turned onto his side and fondly watched his other lover sleep. Wufei was turned slightly towards him with his black hair mussed and spread around his head like a dark halo. His mouth was opened slightly and twitched every now and then while his eyes fluttered and rolled beneath his lids, chasing things that only he could see. “You’re so beautiful and I love you so much,” he whispered, winding a silky lock of hair around his finger.

“Mmph...Thighmaster…”


End file.
